vigil_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1
Sessions Synopsis Chapter 1 starts with the group arriving at the school and needing testing to gain acceptance. After completing the test along with killing an unexpected Roc, the young group was granted acceptance into the school along with others who had passed their tests. The group was designated "Team Phoenix" and began their studies and training at the school. One the first day of school, the group goes to class and afterwards during downtime, Xand finds a mysterious stone with runes that causes Rocko to have visions and hear a voice. Professor Nos tells the group it is probably a prank and the group goes back to their studies. Wendy was able to find a secret gambling group who call themselves The League of Amazing Shadows and joins their secret club. The next day they have class with professor Nos, and are assigned some homework. The next day they are to meet professor Di'Jani for class at The Manticores Tail. They are told to enter the Inn/Tavern and to gather as much information as possible about all of the current occupants without letting them know that they are students of the academy. Each team member uses their own means but they are able to gather a lot of information. Each one focusing most of their attention on different individuals. Dain focuses mostly on the Inn owner Cornelius Stout and his niece Gwyneth Burgess, the serving girl. Dalius spends most of his time with Asher Green, a local private investigator who we later find out is investigating the disappearances/murders that have been happening. Wendy comforts a drunken older Gnome named Klink Rattlecap who had just lost his toy shop due to fire. Xand spent most of her time keeping to herself ust listening to all she could out of all of the conversations going on around her. After gathering some information they return to Di'Jani to find that something has happened to Zekyrr and that he must return to the academy, telling the team that they have a free three day weekend and not to return to the school until after the weekend. This is where the shit hits the fan! That very day, they come across a crime scene and find Asher investigating it. They start to help and get to see that the victims head was forcibly removed and nowhere to be found. Later that night while Wendy is out in the town she hears a scream and runs towards it, only to find Gwyneth sitting against a wall, apparently almost a victim of an abduction. After finding a piece of snake skin near the incident, Wendy escorts Gwyneth back to the Inn. The next day as the group is heading out, they meet Asher who has just arrived back from yet another crime scene. The group takes a look at this crime scene also. After a day of investigating and following some leads the group return to the Inn to find most of the doors locked and Gwyneth inside dancing in a circle of seemingly enchanted men, kissing them as she dances around the circle. When the group makes their presence known Gwyneth snaps her fingers, and after a brief flapping sound from above, the bloody mangled corpse of Ms. Crow is dropped to the ground. With another snap of her fingers she unlocks the doors and invites the teens in. As battle begins the men drop to the floors in convulsions and as time progresses they tare off their own heads which proceed to split open and sprout wings. These new monstrosities then join in the attack against the teens. A pair of the creatures carry away Gwyneth who during the fight peeled off her own skin to expose the monster beneath, Lady Vestra, a Fae-construct with the lower body of a snake and the upper body of a woman. At this point the group finishes off the remaining heads and exits the Inn which has caught fire during the battle, dragging out Asher who they had found bound and gagged in a guest room. The fire draws the attention of the fire brigade and the rest of the district, and the teens are escorted back to Vigil Academy by someone from the school, where they are questioned about the incident. Thought they are told not to, Dain and Wendy return to the scene of the conflict and try to find out more information. They follow tracks they find but do not locate the creature itself. They have a run-in with a strange boy but end up returning to the school. They let Ishara knnow what they found but get in trouble for disobeying orders. Player Characters *Dain Sarkas *Rocko *Wendy *Fate Silver *Dalius *Xand Notable NPCs *Ishara Hollyora *Shardwynn *Zekyrr Kenrahel *Rowan Ravenwood *Di'Jani Shadowscale *Nos Von-Nicos *Abigail Moonshard *Sigurd Sigurd *Monty Lillard *Asher Green *Gwyneth Burgess *Ms. Crow *Lady Vestra